Disaat GOMKagami pergi ke AFAID13
by orgil1111
Summary: "Hari ini. Di Jakarta Convention Center. Jam 8" bagaimana kalau GOM Kagami pergi ke AFAID13? ada short drabble juga. Warnings inside, tertarik? silakan dibaca..


**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre**: ** Humor**(but not really)**, Friendship**

**WARNING: GaJe. Humor gagal. Absurd. **(probably)**OOC.**

**. **

**Di Saat GOM+Kagami pergi ke AFAID.**

A.N:entah kenapa saya dapat ide untuk fic super gaje ini dari pengalaman saya ke AFAID kemaren, yang day 2. Disini saya mencoba untuk membuat tidak ada pairing-pairingan. Selamat menikmati(?).

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu, 07 September 2013. Pagi yang cerah, namun.. Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyuruh anggota GOM plus Momoi dan Kagami (bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor Kagami? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu..) untuk bertemu. Isi pesannya, sebagai berikut;

_Hari ini. Di Jakarta Convention Center. Jam 8. Kalau tidak datang? Entahlah.. mungkin guntingku yang akan menyapa kalian. Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak. _

Sementara itu...

**Hape Kagami;**

TO: 0xxxxxxx  
Subject: re:none

_HAH?! Siapa ini?!_

_-END_-

**Hape Kuroko;**

TO: Akashi-kun  
Subject: re:none

_Baik. Aku akan segera berangkat._

_-END-_

**Hape Kise;**

TO: Akashicchi  
Subject: re:none

_Ehh? Hari ini?! Hm.. aku ada pemotretan, sih.. ah, tapi akan ku usahakan-ssu! _

_-END-_

**Hape Midorima;**

TO: Akashi  
Subject: re:none

_Hmph.. baiklah. tapi kalau tidak penting aku tidak ingin berlama-lama._

_-END-_

**Hape Momoi;**

TO: Akashi-kun  
Subject: re:none

_Mengerti! Dai-chan juga, kan? Mou! Dia masih ngorok sepertinya.. akan kubangunin secepatnya!_

_-END-_

**Hape Murasakibara;**

TO: Aka-chin  
Subject: re:none

_Hm.. oke deh, tapi disana itu ada banyak yang jual makanan, kan?_

_-END-_

* * *

Walaupun ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya Kagami pergi juga. Kalimat "guntingku" membuatnya merinding sampe bulu ketek (emang dia punya?). Kagami datang ke JCC lebih cepat 16 menit dari yang ada di pesannya. Yah, setidaknya dia aman, lah.. kemudian Kagami melihat sekeliling dan merasa asing dengan sekitarnya.

"Apaan ini? Bukan pertemuan basket?" itu yang pertama kali dia ucapkan saat sampai di kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Yah, Kagami datang jam 07.44 WIB, tapi sudah banyak orang yang bergerombol disana. "Memangnya ini tempat apaan, sih?" Kagami memang hanya terpaku sama Basket, sih.. jadi dia nggak nyadar kalau ada banyak banner 'AFAID13' disekelilingnya, dan pemuda bersurai biru muda di depannya.

"Kagami-kun"

"HWAAA! Ku-Kuroko?! sejak kapan..?!"

"Sejak tadi.. Kagami-kun sendiri yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakangku, kok malah yang nanya?" balas Kuroko. Kuroko sudah sampai duluan, dan dia sedang mengantri.

"tsk..! terserah, lah! Betewe, Ini tempat apaan sih?" tanya Kagami polos.

"Sepertinya ada sebuah event yang bernama Anime Festival Asia disini.. tadi," lalu dengan sabarnya Kuroko menjelaskan,

"A-Akashi?! Akashi yang mengirimkan pesan itu? Jadi nanti semua GOM bakal kesini!? Eh.. bagaimana dia tau nomor hpku.."

"suka-suka gue" kata author. Kemudian author digebukin oleh readers dan kembali mengetik plot awal.

"entahlah.. oh, Kagami-kun lebih baik ikutan ngantri juga, daripada nanti disapa oleh gungtingnya Akashi-kun"

Kagami merinding lagi, dan dia pun nurut dan ngantri dibelakang Kuroko. sebenarnya Kagami itu bisa dibilang nyelak, karna di belakang Kuroko juga sudah lumayan banyak orang yang mengantri juga. Kagami mah nimbrung-nimbrung aja,

'_Mengantri apaan sih emangnya? Sampe segininya.. sembako kali, ya?' _Pikir Kagami. Padahal udah dijelasin sama Kuroko.. Kuroko sih sabar-sabar saja nanggepin anak yang satu ini.

Sudah jam 7.50, tapi orang yang mengirimkan pesan juga masih belum kelihatan. Atau mungkin Akashi sudah datang dan sedang mengantri di depan Kuroko dan Kagami, namun tidak terlihat karna dia kependekka—

*ckress*

—tertelan oleh kerumunan orang?

Kuroko dan Kagami mengantri dalam diam. Belum ada yang mulai pembicaraan karna; Kagami lagi planga-plongo seperti ayam kebingungan (emang itu kayak gimana..) dan Kuroko merasa malu karna temannya yang dari luar keliatan kayak preman beralis cabang ternyata sekarang menjadi ayam yang kebingungan. Sampai.. mereka melihat..

Sebuah..

Wortel..

Raksasa...

Dan dia memegang baju piyama yang dilipat dengan rapih di tangannya, _lucky item_.

"Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, selamat pagi"

Midorima tidak menjawab sapaan Kuroko, dan malah membetulkan kacamatanya. Kenapa Midorima dan Takao memakai jersey sekolahnya? Itu karna Takao yang menyuruhnya. Midorima sempat menolak, tapi! Ingat, kan? Midorima itu tsundere, jadi dia menolak tuh sebenarnya pengen _beudhh_(banget). Tapi malu aja, kok.

"Ehm" Midorima berdehem sambil menatap dingin author.

"wowow, Seirin's Light and Shadow juga ada disini? Kebetulan! Apa kalian juga disuruh oleh Akashi?" tanya Takao sambil nyempil-nyempil di antriannya Kuroko dan Kagami. Yah, biar nggak usah ngantri lebih lama, lah.. orang antriannya dibelakang udah nggak karuan lagi.

"Yah, begitulah.. Takao-kun juga dapat pesannya Akashi-kun?"

"Nggak, niat sendiri. Tahun kemaren aku juga dateng! Niatnya sih pengen jadi pengunjung setia tiap tahun" jawab Takao tulus. Takao tuh otaku? Biarin ah, ceritanya gitu aja.

"Hmph.. ini memang bodoh.. kalau Akashi tidak menyandra guntingku aku pasti tidak akan datang. Lagipula hari ini Cancer sedang ada di urutan terakhir." protes Midorima. Namun pada akhirnya dia ikut menyelak di belakang Kagami.

Antrian pun akhirnya bergerak setelah menunggu beberapa lama, bergeraknya dikit-dikit. paling lima menit cuma tiga langkah. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika..

"KYAAAAA! WAAAAA!"

_Teriakan Fangirls.._

"KISEEEEE! KYAAAAA~"

Yah, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.. kebanyakan cewe meniggalkan antriannya saat melihat Kise Ryouta. Dan kemudian membuat antriannya menjadi longgar sedikit. Tapi nggak juga..

"Kurokocchi!" panggil Kise dari jauh, mendekati tempat antrian Kuroko sambl melambai-lambai ke arah Kuroko. oh, jangan lupa fangirls yang membuntuti dan ada beberapa yang menghalalngi Kise supaya tidak bisa dipertemukan oleh Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, selamat pagi"

"Oi Kise.. lakukan sesuatu pada fansmu! Berisik, tau" suruh Kagami.

"Eh? Kagamicchi juga disini? Wah wah.. rame dong!"

"Hmph.. dengan dirimu seorang aja juga sudah rame-nodayo," Midorima ikutan komentar.

"KISE-KUNN KAMU JUGA SUKA DATENG KESINI YAHH? KYAAA KISE-KUN GANTENG DEH! KAMU SPECIAL GUEST YANG TERSEMBUNYI HARI INI, KAHH? KYAAA KISE-KUN MINTA FOTOO" teriakan fangirls makin menjadi-jadi.

"Wahh! lihat! Itu pantsu-nya Kise-kun jatoh disana!" Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi..

"KYAAAAAAA! KISE BERARTI SEKARANG LAGI NGGA PAKE PANTSU DONG? MAU LIHATTTT!" teriak author histeris. Namun, author langsung diinjek-injek sama fangirls yang lagi berlarian ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko sebagai tempat dimana pantsu Kise jatuh. Ternyata para fangirls percaya.. (yah, authornya emang mesum. Mau liat apa hayoo)

"Kise-kun sembunyi dibelakangku, selagi fansmu sedang tidak melihatmu" suruh Kuroko.

"Waa.. wahhh Kurokocchi...!" Kise mengeluarkan air mata terharu karna kebaikkan Kuroko, dan berjongkok di belakang Kuroko. hasilnya manjur. Kise tidak ditemukan oleh para fangirls.

"Wahhh makasih Kurokocchi! Tapi alasan yang tadi agak.." Kise kemudian memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. "Aku ngantri disini, yah? Disini kan aman ada Kurokocchi~" Kise ngeles. Dan alangkah baiknya Kuroko, dia mengizinkan.

Jadi di antrian tiket itu, baru ada Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Takao, dan Kise. Akashi sendiri masih belum ada tanda-tandanya, padahal sudah jam delapan lewat.

Saat Kagami baru mulai berhenti jadi ayam kebingungan, dia merasakan ada yang berat di bahunya, seperti ada yang merangkul dari belakang. Tapi belakangnya Kagami kan.. Midorima..? MidoKaga? KagaMido? Apa.. Midorima sudah bosan dengan Takao, dan akhirnya ingin mencari seme baru?

"Yo~" ucap laki-laki berkulit tan yang sedang merangkul pemuda beralis cabang didepannya. Aomine Daki—eh, salah.. Daiki.

"Aomine!" Kagami kaget

"Aomine-kun, selamat pagi"

"Aominecchi nyelak aja-ssu" komentar Kise, masih nempel sama Kuroko.

"Kau kan juga nyelak.." balas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Pfft! Shin-chan juga nyelak" balas Takao

"Woi. Kalau ngomong ngaca dulu, elu juga nyelak" balas Kagami.

"Sebenarnya Kagami-kun juga nyelak.." akhirnya Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Tetsu-kun!" teriak Momoi sambil menghampiri Kuroko

"Momoi-sa—agh!" Balas Kuroko, tapi kemudian Kuroko langsung dipeluk sama Momoi, jadinya agak keselek. Dan.. jadilah sebuah sandwhich, Ki - Kuro - Momo. Momoi mendapatkan kesempatan nyelak karna memeluk Kuroko. tapi dia sempet berantem sama Kise karna juga pengen meluk Kuroko. tapi Kise tentu saja menolak. (ini mah kemauan egois authornya yang pengen sedikit KiKuro. Huehuheu) akhirnya terjadi rebutan Kuroko diantara Kise dan Momoi, sementara itu Kuroko hampir sesak nafas karna dirinya digencet-gencet dan ditarik-tarik. Orang antriannya sendiri saja sudah sempit, apalagi kalau sambil dipeluk dua orang? Hii.. authornya aja nggak bisa ngebayangin seberapa pengapnya..

"Kise-kun kan sudah dapet aku tiap malam!" kesabaran Kuroko habis dan akhirnya meneriakkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" semua yang ada disana, terutama; Momoi, Kagami, Aomine yang masih merangkul Kagami, Midorima, Takao dan author kaget berjamaah.

"Oh iya ya ssu! Aku jadi lupa~" ucap Kise lalu melepas pelukkannya. Sementara itu, authornya lagi digotong untuk dibawa ke palung laut untuk diceburin sama readers yang ga suka KiKuro (haters gunna hate).

Sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan, Akashi masih belum ditemukan di antara kerumunan orang disekitar. Padahal mudah, loh mencari pria dengan rambut merah yang mencolok dan mata heterokrom nya itu. Tapi karna ini AFA, jadinya banyak juga orang yang memakai wig warna merah untuk cosplay. Yah.. bisa dibilang sekali dua kali mereka sempat salah orang, lah.

"ADA TIANG LISTRIK NYASAR-" Ucap salah satu pengunjung yang sama-sama mengantri tiket di dekat Kuroko dkk sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Eh? Aka-chin sendiri juga belum kelihatan~?" tanya Murasakibara dengan rada malas setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. tentu saja dia ikut-ikutan main nyelak sama Kuroko dkk. "_yokatta~_ eh.. tapi kalau dia belum keliatan lebih baik aku ngabisin kue yang dirumah dulu.." lanjutnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu..

"AAARRRGGHH! Katanya jam delapan?! Sekarang udah jam sembilan dia masih ngga ada dan antrian masih panjang! Cuih!" racau Kagami.

"Sabar aja lah, Kagami.. mungkin dia lagi nyiapin buat cosplay" jawab Aomine dengan malas.

"Eh? Emangnya Akashi suka nge-cosu?" tanya Takao.

"siapa tau aja kali.. lagian ini kan event itu kan.. nanti di dalam ada Cosplay Competition—atau semacamnya" jawab Aomine lagi. Sejak kapan Aomine tahu sesuatu selain basket dan Mai-chan?

Antrian berjalan lagi.. sedkit sedikit. Para atlet basket itu sedang sibuk dengan kesibukkannya sendiri; Kagami lagi main tepok ikan sama Aomine, yang tangannya paling merah kalah; Kuroko sedang sesak nafas karna di peluk sama Momoi; Midorima dan Takao lagi ngobrol sesuatu; Murasakibara lagi makan snacknya yang dijajanin sama Kise, karna Murasakibara lupa bawa snack tambahan buat ngantri; dan Kise lagi kebelet pipis.

Penderitaan mereka pun berakhir. Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah di antrian paling depan. Sekali lagi, diantara mereka masih belum ada yang melihat Akashi walaupun ini sudah jam sepuluh. Di karnakan tubuh mereka yang tinggi-tinggi sebagai atlet basket, jadi nggak ada yang bisa menyelak mereka. Oh.. mungkin itu dia, Akashi sudah ngantri tapi selalu di selak oleh orang lain!

*ckress*

Hilang sudah.. poni author, meninggalkan jidat author yang sama sekali nggak kece.

"dua orang! Dua orang silakan maju ke depan!" kata seorang staff yang ada di depan Kuroko dan Kagami, mempersilakan mereka melanjutkan ke pelaminan—eh salah, tempat pembelian tiket.

"Silakan, mau tiket yang mana?" tanya staff yang menunggu di tempat tiket.

"Yang mana..? eh?" Kagami ling lung. Yah.. ini memang pertama kalinya dia ke tempat seperti ini, sih. Tapi, beruntungnya Kuroko juga sama-sama bingung.

"Yang Exhibition saja delapan," selak Takao dari belakang Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Exhibition?" tanya Kagami

"Delapan?" tanya Kuroko

"Terima kasih! Silakan masuk" ucap staffnya berseri-seri.

"Ya, delapan, kita kan semuanya ada delapan orang? Tadi Shin-chan, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi udah setuju langsung aja beli buat semua sekalian, mereka juga udah bayar ke aku. Tinggal kalian, bayar 130 ribu rupiah ke aku" jelas Takao "kalau beli yang exhibition cuma dapet akses ke pamerannya saja. Ini juga tiket yang paling murah"

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya manggut-manggut. Mereka memang masih tidak mengerti apa arti dari semua ini. Ngapain Akashi ngajak mereka? Dan sudah sejauh ini mereka belum melihat si Emperor itu sendiri.

Kemudian yang lain menyusul. Dan mereka berjalan menuju gedung. Padahal belum juga memasuki gedung, tapi..

Bahkan di luar gedung sudah banyak orang.. bagaimana mereka bisa menemukkan Akashi di kerumunan orang? Kalau yang dicari Murasakibara, sih.. gampang! Bahkan ternyata mau masuk ke gedungnya aja pakai ngantri! mereka ber-sembilan pun berjalan mencari titik akhir dari antrian masuk gedung itu. Sembilan? Iya, satu lagi si orgil, alias authornya. Authornya sih.. nyempil-nyempil aja bareng mereka, dia nya juga nggak ada kerjaan sih.

"oi.. ini antrian kagak ada selesainya?!" Kagami mulai kesel lagi.

"itu! Ayo cepet!" tunjuk Aomine.

Mereka pun berlari menuju tempat yang kosong tersebut, mengantri untuk maju kedalam gedung. Dan mengantri sampai giliran mereka akhrnya datang juga

"Hm.. ini mah, tiket exhibition aja, masuknya lewat situ tuh" kata staff yang mengecheck tiket mereka. "Ini antrian Concert I Love Anisong"

"APA?!"

Ternyata oh ternyata.. udah ngantri lama-lama mereka salah antrian, pula.. kemudian mereka pun pindah barisan ke tempat yang benar. Untung disana nggak ngantri. setelah tiket mereka dirobek, mereka pun masuk kedalam.

Saat di dalam, ".. kalian terlambat 2 jam" suara yang misterius menyapa mereka,

GLEK!

"Kan sudah kubilang.. jam 8. Di JCC." Ucapnya lagi, siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama pemilik suara itu? Ya, itu suaranya Akashi Seijuurou.

Kagami pun mencari-cari asal suara itu. Bukannya dia ingin bertemu Akashi, tapi dia nggak mau 'disapa' sama guntingnya, apalagi kalau 'disapa'nya dari belakang, nah loh.. bolong bolong deh punggung Kagami. Jadi Male!Sundel Bolong, dong? Pfft—

Nggak hanya Kagami yang takut 'disapa' sama guntingnya Akashi, kok. GOM -Akashi +Kuroko +Momoi juga udah merinding plus keringet dingin. Takao? Takao sih, udah asyik foto-foto cosplayer, dan gedung sekitar. Kayaknya dia sudah betah disini.

Acara merinding berjamaahnya dihentikan oleh sesosok manusia yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka, pemuda berambut merah dengan iris merah dan kuningnya, membawa gunting dan memakai jersey Rakuzan dan memegang bola basket.

Hah? Nggak salah tuh? Ini AFA, loh.. bukan pertandingan basket?

"Akashicchi..?" panggil Kise. Kise agak berharap dia salah orang, lagian kan pasti banyak yang mau nge-cosu Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau nggak salah orang yah nggak apa-apa sih.. malah bagus bisa bertemu dengan Akashi sebelum tempat ini lebih ramai.

"Ryouta, semuanya, selamat pagi" balas Akashi. "hmm? Kenapa pada kayak orang bingung ngeliat aku?"

"Akashicchi, itu kan jersey sekolahmu?"

"Ya, aku cosplay"

_'COSPLAY?! JADI DIRI SENDIRI, GITU?'_ pikir semuanya dalam hati.

_"_Lumayan, tadi ada yang minta foto bareng sekitar 5 orang. Terus tadi ada juga yang bilang aku mirip banget sama Akashi" jawabnya lagi.

_'YAAA ELU KAN EMANG AKASHIII' _Pikir semuanya lagi.

"Please.. kita ini kan lagi di event, plus kita ini karakter, jadi keberadaan kita aja udah kayak nge-cosu disini, dan authornya aja yang bikin aku seperti ini. Kalau mau cosplay sih, mending sekalian aja jadi Aikawa Ayumu versi Masou Shoujo" jelas Akashi lagi. Sepertinya dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dari tadi muter-muter di kepala semuanya. Tapi kenapa Aikawa Ayumu..?

"Lihat, Ryouta dan Shintarou juga begitu" Akashi menunjuk 2 orang itu.

Midorima? Dia pakai jersey Shuutoku, namun itu juga di suruh Takao. Kise? Oh.. dia itu lagi memakai pakaian yang sama seperti ending card episode 4. Bajunya kayak gimana? Liat aja ndiri di end cardnya :p

Untungnya, Akashi masih mau berbaik hati dan menyapa mereka langsung, bukan guntingnya.

"Akashi-kun, kita memang sudah datang jam delapan, kok. Tapi antrian di luar begitu panjang jadinya baru bisa bertemu jam segini, deh" ucap Kuroko sebelum Akashi bisa menanyakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Ya, tapi kan di pesanku bilang 'Di JCC'nya, bukan di tempat parkir, tempat ngantri tiketnya. Harusnya kalian mendatangi aku di depan pintu masuk ini jam delapan supaya aku bisa memberikan kalian tiket ini duluan dan masuk kesini bersama" jelas Akashi. Yah.. dia benar juga sih.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengajakku juga kalau ini hanya sebuah event?" Kagami akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa..? tentu saja, lebih banyak kan lebih ramai.." jawab Akashi '_dan kalau banyak orang aku bisa minta mereka membawa barang-barang yang akan kubeli nanti..'_ lanjut Akashi dalam hati.

"Uhh.. Akashicchi, toilet dimana.. huu.. aku sudah tidak tahan ssu" Kise menarik lengan Akashi.

"Ryouta.. padahal aku belum menyentuhmu, loh.." jawab Akashi dengan kalimatnya yang membuat siapa saja ambigu.. yah, kalimat awal Kise emang udah bikin ambigu, sih. (ini authornya pro KiKuro atau AkaKi, sih? Author: au ah. KiAka, KiKaga/KagaKi, AkaKuro, RiEre((yg ini salah fandom)) juga boleh. yang penting mah be-el. Kecuali AoKuro.. saya kurang demen sama AoKuro)

"APA?! Kise.. kau dan Akashi—" Aomine yang dari tadi diem mulai angkat pantat—eh angkat bicara. Typo.. heheh ;p

"Uhh.. bukan itu, Aominecchi! Aku.. udah kebelet—"

"Kebelet ingin aku, kan, Ryouta?" Akashi menaruh satu tangannya di pipi Kise, membuat para fujo/fudan yang ada disekitar mereka klepek-klepek melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Kise.. apa.. aku kurang buatmu?!" Aomine pun menyela. (sekarang AoKi?! Author: biarin ah xP)

Terjadilah pertengkaran bacot antara Aomine dan Akashi.. sementara Kise? Dia hanya terdiam di tempat. Melihat kedua mantan teman timnya itu bertengkar—merebut dirinya? Entahlah ini pertengkaran tentang apa. Dia hanya bisa menahan diri supaya tidak ngompol.

"Kise-kun mau ke toilet? Ada di lantai bawah, aku juga mau ke toilet" kata Kuroko.

"Ya ssu!" jawab Kise kegirangan.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke lantai bawah. Hanya berdua. Momoi dan Midorima bertugas melerai jika pertengkaran Aomine dan Akashi makin menjadi-jadi. Kagami mau nyari Moekanji nya Danny Choo, siapa tau membantu masalah nilai ulangannya, dan Takao masih sibuk mengambil foto. Murasakibara sedang jalan-jalan mencari makanan (lagi?)

Sesampainya Kise dan Kuroko dibawah, tericum aroma makanan yang menggoda. Ada banyak stand makanan disana. dan dibawah belum seramai tempat lantai atas. Dan ada juga Moe Cafe sepaket dengan Butler Cafe yang walaupun sekarang masih jam 10, sudah ada yang mengantri.

"Ah.. leganya.." ucap Kise setelah akhirnya bisa pipis. "Kurokocchi mau coba cek booth yang ada di dalam sana? Sudah nyampe sini sekalian aja keliling sini dulu, dari pada nanti ramai duluan.."

"Kalau begitu kasih tau yang lain.. kalau terpisah-pisah susah nyarinya di kerumunan orang. Disini juga banyak makanan, Murasakibara-kun pasti senang"

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Akashi muncul dengan muka kemenangannya, Aomine dengan muka jengkelnya, Kagami dengan tas limited Mirai Suenaga-nya, Momoi dan Midorima dengan ekspresi capek, Murasakibara dengan mata berbinar-binar karna melihat banyak stand makanan, dan Takao yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

Mereka ber-sembilan pun memasuki Creator's Hub. Sembilan, karna sekarang ada Akashi. Orgil? Dia sudah duluan karna ingin mencari merch secepatnya, supaya nggak keabisan.

"Midorimacchi, jadi Akashicchi yang menang argumen? Argumen mereka seperti apa?" tanya Kise penasaran, siapa tau dia harus mempersiapkan mental kalau dia berakhir sama Akashi..

"Takoyaki yang menang nodayo" jawab Midorima singkat.

"Eh?"

"Mereka akhirnya jadi berargumen tentang makanan simpel yang enak. Aomine bilang Onigiri, tapi dibantah oleh Akashi. kau tahu, kan? Akashi tidak suka seaweed, makanya dia membela Takoyaki" Midorima menjelaskan dengan raut muka yang mengatakan 'dasar bodoh'

Kise lega, namun rada kecewa karna topik 'Kise punya gue' menjadi 'makanan' dalam sekejap. (Author: ya udah~ Kise sama akyuh aja~ *dibakar se-provinsi*)

Mereka mengunjungi booth yang paling ujung terlebih dahulu. Dan karna sekarang lagi musimnya anime Fr*e! jadinya yang banyak itu merch Fr*e!. Dan di ujung, mereka bertemu Orgil yang lagi mantengin sesuatu.

"Orgil, ada apa?" tanya Takao yang juga bersemangat datang ke Creator's Hub ini.

"i.. itu—" author terbata-bata melihat sesuatu. "Mi.. Midorima-kun.."

"Apa nodayo?"

Orgil mengambil sesuatu dari meja. Dan menunjukkannya ke depan Takao dan Midorima. "APA MAKSUDNYA INI—"

Yang diambil oleh Orgil adalah.. Sebuah..

Doujinshi..

R18.. TakaMido (atau MidoTaka, saya lupa.. hehe :p ((no offense bagi yang punya doujin atau boothnya, ya,)) ).

"EEEEEHHHH" teriak semuanya. Bisa dilihat kacamata Midorima rada retak. Dan Takao yang menjatuhkan kameranya secara dramatis.

Dan.. terjadilah kerusuhan di booth tersebut. Untung saja itu booth ada di ujung. Orgil yang belum puas, kemudian mencari bahan kerusuhan lagi. Di seberang booth yang menjual doujin itu, Orgil menemukan bahan kerusuhan yang pas. Orgil pun tersenyum nista.

"Kagami! Aomine!" panggil Orgil.

"Apa?"

Orgil menunjukkan mini poster AoKaga, kalau yang ini bukan R18, tapi tetap saja menyebar ke ambiguan bagi yang melihat. Dan, berhasil. Rusuh lagi.

"Dai-chan.. aku.. aku tidak tahu.." ucap Momoi dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Satsuki?! Ini fitnah! Aku masih cinta Mai-chan, kok!"

Kalau yang ini, rusuhnya lebih ke Aomine dan Momoi. Kagami men-death glare Orgil dan penjaga booth, dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa maksud dari semua ini. Orgil yang berhasil kabur dari death glare Kagami, masih belum cukup kalau belum ada KiKuro. Sebenarnya kalau ada KiKuro, Orgil nggak mau bikin kerusuhan, malah mau ngeborong dan menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Maruk? Emang :p

Yang masih kalem-kalem aja itu; Kuroko; Kise sebenarnya menjaga supaya Aomine tidak meledak-ledak di sini, tapi kurang lebih masih kalem; dan Akashi. Murasakibara sedang jajan di luar Creator's Hub.

Orgil pun jalan menyusuri booth-booth yang ada, diikuti oleh Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko. membiarkan Midorima dan Takao serta Aomine, Momoi dan Kagami berantem. Orgil masih desperate mencari KiKuro. Atau apalah yang ada Kise sama Kurokonya!

Di tengah perjalanan mereka,

"Ano.. boleh minta foto?" kata seorang pengunjung yang menghampiri Kise, Kuroko dan Akashi. "Um, yang cosu Kise bisa gendong Kuroko kayak di end card itu nggak? Plis plis~" mintanya lagi. Ribet amat, ya, permintaannya?

Tapi akhirnya Kise lakukan juga, dan..

"KYAAAA" teriakan para fujo bisa didengar dari penjuru Creator's Hub.

Akashi memang benar, bagi karakter yang tiba-tiba masuk RL pasti dikira itu cuma cosplay, ah tapi biarlah! Ini juga cuma fanfiction! /woy. Jadi yang tadi ngerubungin Kise di tempat ngantri tiket juga cuma ngira Kise itu cosu, toh? Weleh.. kasian amat.

Kuroko menggunakan jurus 'pantsu Kise-kun jatoh' lagi dan berhasil mengalihkan beberapa perhatian para pengunjung, membuat Kise bisa bersembunyi dibalik Kuroko untuk sementara. Lalu Akashi? Akashi lagi sibuk liatin poster Ayase-tan di suatu booth. Oh, ternyata dia sukanya yang tipe seperti itu yah..

Arus manusia yang membawa mereka begitu kuat, jadi mereka akhirnya ada yang misah-misah. Aomine yang tadinya sama Kagami dan Momoi, malah jadi Kise, Kuroko dan Orgil. Midorima masih sama Takao, mereka emang selalu bersama. Kagami terjebak bersama dengan Momoi dan Akashi wannabe—eh, itu emang Akashi, deng.

Walaupun nggak niat membeli apa-apa, Kuroko tetap saja penasaran, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek sebuah mini poster book. Didalamnya ada macam-macam. Awalnya sih biasa aja. Tapi, Kuroko tidak sadar kalau.. itu booth khusus para fujo dan fudan. Yah... bisa dibayang kan isinya seperti apa? "Kise-kun... Aomine-kun.."

"kenapa Kurokocchi/Tetsu?"

"MAS BELI YANG INI SATU YA" selak Orgil secara tiba-tiba.

Saat Kise dan Aomine melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko kemudian dibeli Orgil(ip yu know wat ai min), kerusuhan pun tak tertahankan oleh mereka berdua. Sungguh, semuanya merasa di nistai oleh event yang mereka kunjungi dadakan ini. Kalau yang AFA saja mereka udah banyak protes, apalagi event macam Comiket, ya.. bisa bisa Kuroko yang gentle langsung berubah profesi jadi preman, kali ya?

_Kokoro_ mereka sudah lelah. Ingin sekali mereka pulang. Tapi gunting Midorima yang disandera oleh Akashi selalu mengacung setiap kali ada yang bilang pengen pulang. Akhirnya mereka jadi harus mengikuti sang Emperor.

"Aku lapar. Ayo cari makanan" ajak Akashi. Semuanya hanya bisa menurut. Akashi ternyata membeli lumayan banyak. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Akashi itu otaku?

"Aku tag-in tempat aja, aku bawa bekal sendiri. Kalian lapar, kan? Sana beli sesuatu" Lanjut Akashi. Akashi dan Orgil pun menikmati bekal mereka. Akashi ingin hemat sehemat-hematnya supaya bisa beli banyak, makanya dia bawa bekalnya sendiri.

Semuanya berkumpul dengan makanan masing-masing, dan menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Ditengah acara makan bersama mereka, Murasakibara yang seharusnya dari tadi di tempat booth makanan, nyicipin satu-satu makanan disana, tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kantong raksasa. Isinya? Pasti makanan, lah.

Tapi, ternyata author salah..

Isinya ternyata..

Topeng Colossal Titan.

"Aka-chin~ salah satu staff disini memberikan aku ini karna aku cocok, katanya" jelas Murasakibara. Cocok? Yah iyalah! Murasakibara yang tinggi banget itu, emang udah kayak Titan di fandom sebelah.

Murasakibara pun akhirnya ikut makan bersama mereka. Walaupun dia udah makan, tapi bagi makanan, selalu ada tempat.

* * *

(dibawah ini, adalah drabble..)

"Aomine~ Kagami~ minta foto bareng dong!" kata salah satu pengunjung yang mendatangi mereka.

Aomine pun merangkul Kagami dan melihat ke kamera.. FLASH!

"Makasih!" kata orang itu dengan gembira.

"Sebentar, boleh aku lihat hasil fotonya? Sepertinya mataku ngedip tadi" Aomine beralasan. Setelah mendapatkan kameranya, Aomine menghapiri Kagami,

"Cahayanya.." dia berhenti tepat di sebelah Kagami. "Terlalu DIM"

.

Midorima sedang berjalan dengan Takao di sekitar booth makanan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyolek lengan Midorima.

"Um.. permisi.. boleh nggak—" kata orang yang menyolek midorima malu-malu.

"Apa? Foto? Kalau mau, cepetan nodayo" Midorima memotong kalimatnya.

"Ah, makasih!"

FLASH!

Orang itu kemudian menghampiri temannya, dan berbincang-bincang,

"Kau dapat fotonya?"  
"Ya! Jarang loh yang mau cosu jadi wortel.."

"PFFT—" Takao hampir keselek.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko sedang jalan-jalan di lantai dua, sampai mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar

"Kagami-kun beli Moekanji?"

"Ou.. habis kanji ribet, sih. lumayan, bisa naikin nilai... semoga" Kagami menjawab dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba ada kerumunan di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Danny Choo" kata Kuroko dengan datar.

Kagami segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, merebut Moekanji yang ada di tangan Kuroko dan bergegas pergi ke tempat Danny.

"DANNY-SAN! _KORE ONEGHAI_!" kata Kagami tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan Moekanji nya. Dia minta tanda tangan, maksudnya.

_'Ternyata dia nge-fens sama Danny Choo, toh.._'

_._

Di basement, ada Momoi dan Kise, lagi berjalan-jalan disekitar Creator Hub, mereka jadi anak ilang disana. sampai..

"REIKAAAA" teriak orang sekitar.

"Ki-chan! Aku mau kesana!" Momoi antusias

"Ah! Tunggu! Aku nggak mau jadi anak ilang sendiri ssu!"

Momoi pun ikut kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi panggung kecil yang disediakan untuk Reika. Dia ternyata nge-fens..

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak salah satu penonton yang ada di belakang Momoi. Momoi aja nggak segitunya loh.. berarti ada juga yang mau ber-yuri(?) sama Reika? Entahlah...

Saat Momoi melihat kebelakang, betapa kagetnya dia, ternyata itu seseorang yang sedang cosplay dengan atribut jersey Rakuzan lengkap beserta gunting dan mata heterokrom, sedang memegang handycam, merekam Reika yang sedang berpose di panggung.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sementara itu..

"Huwaa.. Momocchi.. Kurokocchi.. semuanya.. kenapa aku jadi anak ilang sendiri ssu.. (TTATT)"

.

Murasakibara yang dapat hadiah gratis dari booth SnK, topeng Colossal Titan, ternyata disuruh mempromosikan dengan memakai topeng itu dan menarik pengunjung.

"Nggak mau!" ucap Murasakibara

"Tapi, nanti kamu dapat parsel isinya snack yang banyak!" kata salah seorang staff yang mengetahui kelemahan Murasakibara.

"Apa gunanya dapat snack kalau nggak bisa dimakan langsung?! Topeng ini ada mulutnya, tapi nggak bisa dibuka! Sama aja bohong!"

**.**

Kise yang masih menjadi anak ilang akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri. Sampai di depannya ada Moe Cafe dan Butler Cafe. Di depan pintu masuk ada foto-foto para waiter di Butler Cafe, ada yang _ikemen, shota_, _megane,_ de-el-el. '_masih cakepan aku ssu'_ pikirnya narsis.

Saat berbalik badan, di belakangnya sudah ada fangirls yang minta foto sama Kise. Kise sweatdrop. Sekarang antrian ada 2 di depan Cafe; antrian buat masuk ke Cafe, dan foto bareng Kise.

'_Kurokocchi... tolongg!'_

_._

_._

Setelah selesai dengan kesibukan masing-masing, mereka ber-sembilan betemu lagi. Hari yang sangat rusuh ini berakhir dengan kalimat simpel sang Emperor: "Aku udah selesai disini. Kalian mau pulang terserah saja" setelah itu, Akashi dengan gaya elit keluar dari exhibition dengan dramatis; Jaket Rakuzan nya yang ditempel dibahunya pakai peniti supaya nggak copot, di kibas-kibas a la Superman oleh Reo Mibuchi yang entah muncul dari mana, dan surai merahnya yang dikasih efek teriup-tiup oleh angin—padahal di kipasin sama Hayama dan Eikichi yang entah juga muncul dari mana...

'_KALAU MEREKA EMANG ADA KENAPA KITA YANG DI PANGGIL?!' _pikir GOM –Akashi +Kagami +Momoi

.

**The end **(dengan tidak elitnya)** :D**

* * *

A.N: fanfic KnB sekarang banyak yang galau.. =3= jadi saya coba bikin yang absurd. Maafkan jika saya suka nyempil-nyempil disini.. tee-hee v(-.o) au ah saya juga bingung apa jadinya fic ini..

Feel free to Review, ya!


End file.
